


Holding Out for a Hero [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen is James Bond, Charlotte is John McClane, and together they fight bad guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Out for a Hero [fanvid]




End file.
